hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Joey Krogstad
Før serien Joey Krogstad er nevøen til Pelle Krogstad. Moren hans, Beate Krogstad, hadde slett ikke planlagt å bli gravid og fikk først panikk. Hun bestemte seg likevel for å bære fram barnet. Beate var betatt av karakteren Joey i TV-serien Friends og kalte sønnen opp etter ham. Joeys far skal ha vært en "Freddy", men moren hadde en rekke kjærester og ingen virkelig varige forhold til noen menn. Joey vokste derfor opp uten noen fast farsskikkelse. I serien Joey dukker først opp da Pelle nettopp har hjernerystelse etter at han ble slått i hodet med en flaske under arbeidet som dørvakt på Invictus. Dette skjer i sesong 31, episode 127. Mens Pelle hviler, lar Storm nevøen hans midlertidig overta jobben som dørvakt, og han sier siden at Joey gjorde det svært bra selv om han er ung. Joey trener litt boksing med Pelle og forsøker å lære ham hvordan han skal håndtere bøller, men Pelle er ikke særlig lærenem. Joey prøver stadig å få engasjert sin onkel mer, også på kjærlighetsfronten, og ved en anledning avtaler han å betale en ung kvinne bare for at hun skal la Pelle få flørte litt med henne. Dessverre ser Pelle i etterkant at nevøen gir henne penger, og Joey må tilstå at han hadde arrangert det hele. thumb|Joey og [[Pelle Krogstad|Pelle fikk et nært forhold, når han flyttet inn i Pelles leilighet. Foto: TV2]] thumb|Joey en sen kveld, han skal ut med venner. Foto: TV2 thumb|Joey kommer blodig hjem, etter å ha vært ute med "venner". Foto: TV2Joey forsvinner så fra serien en stund, men kommer tilbake som en hovedkarakter i sesong 32, da han kommer til Oslo for å trene på boksing. Han flytter inn i Pelles andre leilighet etter at hans mor, Beate, ber sin bror Pelle skaffe ham husrom. Joey har lett for å havne i slåsskamper hvis han blir provosert, og treneren gir ham grei beskjed om at han ryker ut av bokseklubben hvis han ikke kan styre seg. Joey får seg jobb som ryddehjelp på Café Invictus, og her kommer han i kontakt med Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen. De føler snart en viss tiltrekning, men Joey holder igjen da han blir klar over at Jenny fra før er sammen med Stian Borg. På en fest ikke lenge etterpå prøver imidlertid Stian å gå mellom Joey og en som forsøker å trekke ham opp. Det ender med at Joey slår Stian ned, og han blir kastet ut av bokseklubben. På tross av denne hendelsen, og mens Stian ennå er på sykehuset, gjør Jenny det slutt med ham og blir sammen med Joey isteden. [[Fil:Jenny_og_Joey_kysser.png|thumb|Jenny og Joey kysser og blir kjærester. Foto: TV2]] Snart blir det klart at Stian har mistet synet på det ene øyet etter at Joey slo ham. Når Jenny forteller dette til Joey, innrømmer han at det var "kjipt", men tar det ellers ikke altfor tungt ("shit happens"). Etter hvert begynner alvoret likevel å synke inn på ham, og han er nær ved å oppsøke Stian hjemme, men feiger ut i siste liten. Stian hadde likevel sett ham gjennom vinduet, og forteller siden Jenny at hvis denne "psykopaten" viser seg nær huset til familien hans igjen, vil de straks ringe politiet. Jenny og Pelle vil at Stian skal få tilbake retningen i livet, selv om det betyr at han må begynne å bokse igjen. Han snakker med boksetreneren og slipper for så vidt inn på klubben igjen, men han får i oppdrag å trene "mikrogruppa", altså barn i tidlig skolealder. En av elevene, Emil Løvberg, er urolig og følger ikke Joeys instrukser. Til slutt blir Joey så irritert at han griper hardhendt fatt i gutten og på en truende måte ber ham holde opp med faktene. Ganske snart får Joey imidlertid god kontakt med Emil, som ligner ham selv da han var på samme alder. Straks Joey forstår hvordan han bør takle den sprelske Emil, blir de gode venner, og gutten trener ivrig med Joey. Noen foreldre får vite at Joey har vært involvert i en voldsepisode (da han slo Stian Borg), og de vil ikke at han skal trene barna deres lenger. Joeys sjef ser seg derfor nødt til å si ham opp, men nå får Joey en god støttespiller i Emil: Med ham i spissen forlanger barna selv å få Joey tilbake som trener, og foreldrene bøyer av. Siden er Emil i konflikt med en annen gutt som han har slått til, og Joey får ham til å skjønne at det rette er å be om unnskyldning. Indirekte bidrar Emil dermed til at Joey innser at han selv skylder Stian en unnskyldning, og han går endelig og snakker med ham. Dette gjør så mye inntrykk på Stian at han trekker anmeldelsen mot Joey.thumb|Joey ligger i hotellgarasjen etter å ha blitt slått ned av en gjeng. Dermed får Joey også lov til å delta i kretsmesterskapet likevel. Stian er til stede, og Joey sier han bare bokser for ham. Til sist vinner faktisk Joey kretsmesterskapet. Endelig får han også en invitasjon til familiemiddag hos Anker-Hansens, som om Eva Rosenkrantz også er på glid til å godta ham som sin datters kjæreste: Hittil har Eva vært temmelig reservert overfor Joey, som hun tydelig betrakter som en ukultivert og voldelig person som stadig havner i slåsskamp. På vei til middagen støter Joey på en flokk ungdommer som opptrer truende og utfordrende. En av dem forlanger ti tusen kroner fordi Joey tidligere slo ut en tann på broren hans. Denne gangen overvinner Joey fristelsen til å selv bruke vold, men de andre slår ham ned og lar ham bli liggende. Han kommer seg dermed aldri på familiemiddag, men Jenny får øye på ham da hun sammen med Eva er på vei hjem. Hun løper straks til den forslåtte og blødende Joey, men Eva ser på ham med fornyet skepsis og antar med urette at han har vært i slåsskamp igjen. Under Evas giftemål med Harshad Kapoor har Jenny sørget for å innby Joey til bryllupsfesten, uten morens vitende. Hun er lite begeistret over å se ham der. På Pelles oppfordring byr Joey Eva opp til dans, men samtalen dem i mellom blir kjølig; hun minner ham på at han har kommet uinvitert, slik hun oppfatter det. Til slutt farer Joey ut i sinne og kaller Eva for drittkjerring. Jenny blir i sin tur rasende på moren som ikke vil godta kjæresten hennes, og går etter Joey. [[Fil:Innbrudd_i_campingvogn.png|thumb|left|Joey (t.h.) og Jenny skulle prøve å bo i campingvogn, men noen brøt seg inn og stjal pengene de hadde. Foto: TV2]] Jenny vil nå markere avstand til moren og får Joey med seg på å "rømme". De flytter inn i en campingvogn og blir der en stund, men Eva finner etter hvert ut hvor de er. Joey må imidlertid overbringe Eva beskjeden om at Jenny ikke vil snakke med henne. Imidlertid finner "rømlingene" etter hvert ut at det ikke var så morsomt å sitte og fryse i en campingvogn, og det blir ikke bedre av at noen gjør innbrudd og stjeler pengene de har. Joey forstår at Jenny har stort behov for å være uavhengig av moren, men overtaler henne etter hvert til å dra tilbake til hotellet. [[Fil:Julemiddag.png|thumb|left|Joey og Jenny hygger seg midt blant gjestene på julemiddagen, men en katastrofe nærmer seg. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Joey-omkommet.JPG|thumb|Joey omkom da Goggen krasjet sitt småfly inn i toppestasjen. Foto: TV2]] Joey ender dermed opp sammen med Jenny på julemiddag i toppetasjen, og nå tar også Eva godt i mot ham. Festen ender imidlertid dramatisk da den mentalt ustabile Goggen går opp i sitt småfly og sikter seg inn mot toppetasjen. Et halvt år senere Sesong 33, episode 14. forteller Pelle til Joeys mor at da flyet kom brasende inn, kastet hennes sønn seg foran Jenny og Pelle selv. Pelle regner derfor Joey som en helt. Joey skjermer dermed sin kjæreste og onkel, men han blir selv dødelig såret i flystyrten. Han klarer å få ut sine siste ord til Jenny: "Oss to for alltid," før han dør. Etterspill [[Fil:Minnemakering 2.png|thumb|left|Joeys bilde (med boksehansker foran) under minnemarkeringen for de omkomne. Foto: TV2]] Seks måneder senere er Jenny fortsatt i sorg, og hun tatoverer Joeys navn på seg som et varig minne om kjæresten hun mistet. Sammen med Pelle feirer hun også den døde Joeys bursdag. Hun driver også lenge og legger igjen beskjeder på Joeys telefonsvarer, som en symbolsk måte å "snakke" til ham, og for å kort høre stemmen hans hver gang svareren slår inn. I tilbakeblikk blir det nevnt at Joeys mor Beate Krogstad ikke var med i sønnens begravelse, noe Pelle klandrer henne for. Hun forklarer etter hvert at hun hadde kledd seg opp og alt, men bare ikke orket å dra da drosjen stod utenfor. [[Fil:Joeys grav.png|thumb|left|Beate besøker Joeys grav. Foto: TV2]] I episode 33 i sesong 33 besøker Beate sin sønns grav, som later til å være på en kirkegård i Oslo. Det kan være at Beate forutså at hun skulle til å flytte dit (det var hennes mening å flytte inn med Tommy), så derfor foretrakk hun tydeligvis å begrave sønnen i hovedstaden heller enn å hente ham tilbake til Drammen. Beate anklager på ett tidspunkt Ninni for å ha vært en dårlig mor for Goggen, slik at det skulle være Ninnis feil at Goggen gjorde det han gjorde og tok hennes egen Joey med seg i døden. Hun sier også til Ninni at hun bør "kvitte seg" med barnet hun nå går gravid med. Selv om anklagen er urimelig (Ninni satt i fengsel under nesten hele Goggens oppvekst), føler Ninni den dypt, og begynner å tenke alvorlig på å faktisk adoptere bort barnet sitt straks det er født. Dette gjør hun også, og faren tar gutten til seg, men det oppstår alvorlige konflikter da Ninni snart ombestemmer seg og vil ha babyen tilbake. Pelle på sin side klandrer Juni for både Goggens og Joeys død, siden Pelle med urette har fått inntrykk av at Juni gav Goggen en kald skulder da det viste seg at han ikke var en genetisk Anker-Hansen. En stund unngår han Juni, og da hun til sist får tatt ham for seg og han anklager henne for det som skjedde, blir hun dypt sjokkert. Etter dette har Pelle og Juni en stund et noe fjernt forhold, selv om etter hvert gradvis kommer seg igjen. Ved slutten av sesong 33 bestemmer Jenny seg for å flytte til New York, og hun besøker Joeys grav en siste gang før hun drar. Trivia * I episode 56, sesong 32 forteller Joey til Jenny at han er oppkalt etter karakteren Joey i TV-serien Friends, fordi dette er moren Beates favorittserie. Nesten 10 år tidligere, i 2006, brukte Joeys onkel, Pelle, karakternavn som Joey, Rachel og Monica fra Friends som skalkesjul overfor sin fetter Svein da han skulle navngi venner og jobbforbindelser, personer som i realiteten ikke eksisterte. * Da Pelle sliter med penger og må ta både ekstravakter og ekstrajobber i sesong 31, sier han til Monica at han trenger penger for å sende dem til sitt fadderbarn, lille Joey, som bor i et u-land. I tilbakeblikk må man kanskje tenkte seg at han valgte nettopp "lille Joey" som sitt fadderbarn fordi navnet minnet ham om hans egen nevø. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Avdøde karakterer Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Idrettstrenere